¿Cómo es Edward Elric?
by KitsukyR
Summary: Si alguien le preguntaría algún día ¿cómo es el gran alquimista de Acero? Winry Rockbell respondería con la verdad. Porque es una de las pocas personas que lo conoce realmente, y porque él es simplemente..


Si alguna persona le preguntaría a ella ¿quién es Edward Elric? Ella simplemente le respondería con la verdad: un imbécil. Con todas las letras. I-m-b-é-c-i-l. Y esas personas dirían; como todos "¡pero él es el fantástico alquimista de acero!" sí; claro. Como si realmente lo conocieran. La única persona que lo conocía realmente era su familia. Su hermano Alphonse, la abuela Pinako y ella: Winry Rockbell; la próxima mejor mecánica de todos los tiempos. Lo único que ven es cuando él hace una de esas cosas súper extrañas de alquimia, que con un brillo raro puede hacer aparecer y desaparecer cosas que ella no entiende, pero a todo el mundo le parece fantástico. Porque para ellos, Edward Elric es asombrosamente un chico fantástico.

¡Me tienen harta diciendo eso de él! ¿Pero a qué no saben qué? Cuando ese chico "fantástico" que ustedes creen, viene hasta la casa de la familia Rockbell por otro arreglo de sus miembros que fueron destruídos otra vez por andar por ahí a probar que tan cerca del peligro le puede ir, ¡y ni les cuento cuando recibo alguna llamada de él! "Oh Winry, ¿podrías venir hasta Central arreglarme mi brazo y mi pierna?" y yo como su mecánica, voy al rescate. Una vez más. ¿Es MUCHO pedir un "hola, quería saber como estabas"? YO CREO QUE NO. De todas formas, venir una vez cada tanto no es malo, sino vienes con el hermoso automail que yo hice para ti, hecho trizas. Me pone nerviosa. Furiosa. Entonces normalmente, para que él sepa lo molesta que me pone eso, una que otra llave inglesa en su cabeza no está mal, para que aprenda. Pero sin embargo, lo hace una y otra vez.

Todo el tiempo; entonces, ¿realmente no sabe las cosas que me pone de mal humor? ¿no sabe que tiene que proteger su vida un poquito más? ¡ES MÁS! ¡YO CREO QUE DEBERÍA IR AHORA MISMO HABLAR CON ESE ENGREÍDO! ¿quién se cree que es? Oh, ¡porque yo soy el señor freak alquimista, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi automail y mi vida! ¡blabla!

12:38 pm.

Los pasos de la jóven mecánica rubia se escuchaban potentes, violentos y de una velocidad increíble. Ella estaba decidida, pero no sabía como iba a cambiar esa decisión segundos después de abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y su sorpresa se hiso notaria. En una silla. Edward Elric. El "fantástico chico alquimista de acero".

Con un libro en sus piernas, su pelo suelto, sus mechones en su cara, dándole un afecto del más infantil; y sus ojos tranquilos, durmiendo. Cualquier otro ser humano que lo viera diría 'qué idiota' o 'qué descuidado' '¿dormirse mientras estudía?'. Pero de alguna manera, para ella simplemente era 'Qué hermoso'. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia la bella durmiente. Lo miró con una mueca, extrañada ¿realmente estaba él dormido? Lo observó unos segundos más. No, no podía ser. Miró su mano. Miró la cara de él. Colocó su dedo índice en la punta de su nariz. "Ed. Ed. ¿Estás despierto?" No hubo respuesta, naturalmente estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Él se veía… tan distinto. Tan nene, tan chiquito. Tan indefenso. Como él realmente era, porque no era ningún adulto.

Era simplemente un niño. Uno que había perdido a su mamá, y por áquella desesperación quiso recuperarla y por eso perdió dos de sus partes humanas, y a todo su hermano. Se arrepiente de eso, y ahora sólo quiere recuperar lo que perdió; y por eso se sintió obligado a mostrarse como un adulto. Sonreí en bajo y le susurré a un niño dormido "Eres un estúpido. Así que ten cuidado, no vayas por ahí tratando de hacerte el inmortal, porque no lo eres. Me… desgarraría de dolor, si te.. pasara algo malo.. No quiero, ¿sabes?" Lo miró un rato más. De todas formas, no cambiaría, ¿cierto? En fín. Miró a la cama. No tendría la fuerza suficiente como para arrastrarlo hasta ahí, pero… unas sábanas estarían bién. Así que tomó las que se encontraban en áquella cama, las colocó encima de Ed tapándolo. Se le quedó mirándolo.

Sonrió. Se acercó, y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Aunque hubiera deseado con toda su existencia que su beso 'accidentalmente' hayan caído en los labios de él. Pero no, no debía. Abrió la puerta, y la cerró detrás de ella. Se apoyó en áquella puerta, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos azules. Pensó en Edward Elric. Un chico que, había sufrido perdiendo a su madre. Sufrió perdiendo a su hermano. Sufrió perdiendo sus partes humanas. Se unió a los militares, para recuperarlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que podía aguantar tanto sufrimiento? y aún así… no se rinde. Porque realmente cree que todo va a estar bién. Y yo también creo, que todo va a estar bién. Porque Edward Elric es… **un chico fantástico**.

Un libro cayendo al suelo.

Una persona, destapándose un poco de las sábanas.

Abriendo sus ojos. Mirando hacia la puerta, de una chica que hace poco la había cerrado.

Tal vez, Edward Elric no estaba tan dormido como Winry había pensado.


End file.
